


短梗合集

by Crimson_Aureliae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 公式光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 讲真，这个的感觉超可爱啊……！！以后有机会再多写写这种好了
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 46





	1. 一位冒险者的小烦恼

“我有一个好朋友，他很热情善良，是个温柔体贴的家伙，虽然他平时言行举止显得有点奇怪，但是我知道他只是有特别的表达方式……”

“但是有两件事情我非常在意。一开始我觉得也许只是我的误会，可是我发现自己在意的程度已经不同寻常了。”

“是两件非常小的事情，或许听起来真的没必要在意。第一件事，是有一次我在营地食堂里收拾碗筷、打算拿进厨房的时候，我的好朋友好像在我的脖子旁边悄悄闻了两下。我以为他在和我开玩笑，转过头去看他，他却像没事发生一样走开了。”

“当时我想那应该是错觉，直到第二件事发生的时候我才知道不是。第二件事，是我当时受了点不小的伤，被安排在营地的房间里头休息。我躺在床上，差点睡着的时候，房间外面进来一个人。我实在是有点累了，就没有睁开眼睛。”

“我听到锁甲响动的声音，知道那个人向我靠近。不知道为什么，我感觉那正是我的好朋友。他的动作让我眼前的光变暗了些，然后他把我夹在手肘下的被子轻轻扯开，我想应该是在看我的包扎情况。直到这里还是很平常的，我甚至想直接睡过去。可是，我突然感觉到脸上被头发扫过的感觉。”

“然后，他就把我的被子盖好，关门走掉了。”

“我不明白为什么自己记得这么清楚……明明都只是再普通不过的小事罢了。唉，我跟你说这些干嘛……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讲真，这个的感觉超可爱啊……！！以后有机会再多写写这种好了


	2. kisses

（淡如清水的初吻）  
冰冰的鼻尖相触，又小心地侧过头避开了。他才发现奥尔什方的鼻子比他想象中的还要高，高耸的鼻梁轻轻抵在他的脸蛋上。温暖的气息从他的肺部传输而出，顺着放松的上唇滑下，在狭窄的空间里打转，烘热了空气。他的嘴唇很薄，笑起来的时候甚至被拉扯得更扁，现在它正张开，露出了窝在齿后的舌尖。他低着眼睫，只想用触觉感知。他试着将舌尖探出，并不知道它会先碰上什么。也许会是那双薄唇？但触碰到的却是……凉凉的湿软，这完全出乎他的意料，不由得停住了动作，舌头就这样有点尴尬地搭在两个下唇上，他该舔舔他的嘴唇吗？还是再尝点别的？  
这时，一个更凉更湿的东西触到了他的舌尖，这是什么？！他发现自己几乎是有点惊慌失措地抓紧了手边像是布之类的东西，却又不想表现得这么生疏，正打算鼓起勇气有所动作的时候，突然发现精灵的舌头也在刚才那一触之后没再动作了。好！他微微抬起来勾了勾，舌尖轻柔地滑蹭着，尝到了藏在舌底的液体，怎么也是凉的啊？  
他抿了抿唇，夹住那双薄唇压了一下，紧张又困惑地退开了。难道这就是所谓的舌吻吗？……总感觉好像跟想象中的不太一样。或许他该再勇敢些往里面伸伸……刚才怎么没想起来睁眼看看他的表情呢？  
他安慰自己不必懊恼，毕竟以后还多的是机会。但是为了心脏着想，还是再缓几天吧。

（浓如烈酒的热吻）  
奥尔什方朝他冲过来的时候，他以为自己的鼻子肯定要被撞扁了，不过换成撞扁胸膛也没多好受。两人一起砸在床板上，偏硬的床垫嗑得他的手肘很疼，精灵也不知道撞到哪了，发出一声痛呼。他似乎没工夫计较，急切地寻找着他的脑袋。脸颊像被羽毛轻拂过般发痒，蓝色发丝凌乱地垂在他的耳间，他感觉到耳朵传来一种难以形容的痒意，好像瑟缩着努力躲开骚扰。他也没有办法，因为精灵的手托起了他的后脑。  
这位骑士好像又想在这么短的距离里施展冲撞了。软骨撞在他的鼻子上，挤得他只能用嘴巴吸气，但现在他并不在意这个。唇瓣热切地纠缠，他也搞不懂他们在亲什么，但就是控制不住地要吸出响声。精灵的舌头大胆地伸长，像是想把他的上唇勾进嘴里吃掉，他也啃咬着精灵的下唇，悄悄捏上那只长长的耳朵。  
他果然松开了牙齿，他也没再咬着，抬眼看见蓝眼睛里赤裸的欲求和爱意。他的手爬上了精灵的背，把人往身上带了带，两团热度大面积相接，欲火烧得更旺。他笑了起来，抬起跨部色情地磨蹭了一下。  
这就是要互相燃烧殆尽的开始了。


	3. 睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的好喜欢写他们俩睡觉

他的挚友经常在奇怪的地方睡着。这种情况一般发生在完成重要任务之后。  
在暖和的壁炉或是篝火旁睡着不算稀奇，在椅凳沙发上也不少见，但是……身下垫着镂空的木架（显然是初步制作的家具）、院子里装饰用的石头、翻倒的木凳，他还是睡得很沉。  
这时他只好俯下身子拍拍他的脸蛋，等到人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，才柔声问他：“怎么在这里睡着了？”光总是口齿不清地嘟囔一句：“不小心就睡着了。”  
但他从来没戳穿，这家伙只是累得不想去洗澡，假装不困地强行睁眼做着杂事，硬要挑些不舒服的地方，结果还是没能战胜睡意。想到这里，他的脸上就漫上了笑意。这种毫无防备正是信任他的体现。至于要利用这份信任来做些什么，就是他的自由了。总之现在要把他弄回卧室里。精灵将手穿过男人的腋下和膝弯，尽量平稳地把人抱进房间，然后轻轻放在地毯上。这可不是在使坏，只是得先弄干净才能上床去……  
不过，他还在犹豫要怎么使用这份自由。到底是用亲吻和抚摸唤醒他、来一场温存又激情的爱欲管教，还是剥开层层厚重和尘污，用温水擦去他的汗垢，纵容他的任性，就此陪他入眠呢……？  
……  
……  
……  
给男人擦完身子之后，精灵给他盖上薄薄的被单，壁炉的火烧得很旺，不必担心着凉。  
他简单洗漱一番，迫不及待又小心翼翼地钻进被窝，偷看了一会男人熟睡的睡颜，很快也被困意包围。他轻轻拢住光的右手，闭上了眼睛。

* * *

他的恋人几乎是一洗漱完就飞快地钻进被窝，略微翻滚几下，闭上眼睛没多久就立刻睡着了。虽然很想跟他多说几句话，可是看着他放松舒展开来的表情，他只好悄悄熄掉灯光，又心疼又怜爱地落下一个晚安吻，再小心翼翼地躺下。现在他能做的，就只有和他一起安睡了。


	4. 产奶文后续

精灵霸占了健壮两腿之间的位置，躬身向不断退缩的男人讨食。这本来是光的请求，难忍的瘙痒和热度使他禁不住躲避，反倒像是一场追求。意识到这一点时他尽力忍耐后退的本能，精灵也在乳前止步，一手轻轻捏起饱胀的乳侧，打开薄唇含住充血鼓起的乳晕。  
和他所看到的相比，胸前的触感反而算不上什么。精灵照顾他的感受，不轻不重地吸吮着。奶汁的流出没有规律，不得不从他的嘴角溢出。香醇淌过上下的喉结，沾湿轻薄的内衬，透露出起伏的胸肉，线条不甚分明反而更显情色。光不清楚是自己的期待，或是他亲眼所见，颤动的胸膛下的那颗心脏仿佛即将跳脱而出，而起因显然是二人正在做的事情——不过，也许那颗不受控制的心脏其实是他自己的。


	5. 射精管制装置

“这样下去是不行的。”  
光点了点头，觉得他说得很有道理。  
“所以为了你的健康，应该控制次数。”  
奥尔什方神色凝重地思考着。  
“那我们今天就休息吧，晚安……你手里拿的是什么！？？！”  
光看见奥尔什方从床头柜抽屉里拿出了一个可疑的物什。  
“控制用的工具啊。”  
奥尔什方趁男人逃跑之前圈紧了他。  
“又骗我，你这混蛋……给我松开！！”  
光大吼着，似乎连粘连的墙灰都要震跌。

光觉得很挫败，大概是最近疏于锻炼，连蛮神都能揍扁的光之战士拗不开奥尔什方的手。他不仅挣脱不开奥尔什方双臂的禁锢，就连手脚都被绑起来了。然后就是熟悉的抚弄，即使不情愿还是被撩拨起了欲望。  
“你到底有多想做啊？明明昨晚还做了很多次的……”他烦躁地抱怨道。  
“正是昨晚才发现了这个严重的问题，我想应该尽早解决。”精灵依然大言不惭地说着冠冕堂皇的借口。直到他把那个半透明的黑色半球状物件套在了他勃起的龟头上，按下了连线的开关，光发现自己没法流畅地数落不知分寸的恋人了。套住龟头的半球两旁各有一颗极小的黑色跳蛋，正小幅度震动着，不像先前他被迫接触过的那些发出响亮得令人羞耻的嗡鸣，却一点也不比那些大家伙好受。由于前一天晚上过于丰富的夜间活动，他已经没什么储备了，敏感度也不比平常，微小的刺激吊着胃口，变得有些磕磕绊绊的骂骂咧咧犹豫着是否要转换为请求，但这似乎又没有那么不可忍受，把肚子里的话都骂过一遍之后他便不作声，呼吸都要放轻。


	6. 不清不楚的暗恋

他本不该在深夜搅扰友人的，即使那是为了让他尝尝自己刚泡的奶茶。  
门被敲开的时候他还沉浸在奶茶的香甜和期待的兴奋中，看清前来开门的人后他立刻感到一阵后悔。房间里的光亮被精灵的高大身材遮住，衬得就像他自身在发光；那头蓝发看起来是刚刚洗过，还没有完全擦干，柔软服帖又有点杂乱；身上那件灰白的棉质里衣已经洗得有些透光——这时精灵笑眯眯地把他迎进房间，不像白天在外时那样热情得甚至有些聒噪，与他单独相处时反而显得安静优雅。  
问题出现在下一秒，精灵把奶茶从他手里接过的那一秒，他的目光出现在了一个相当失礼的位置：灰白色的布料透露着其下颜色稍深的乳晕，昏暗的光线甚至还勾勒出挺立造成的阴影。当然这也不能完全怪他，谁让那件衣服，那盏晚灯，或者说那里的颜色那么明显呢？  
本来想要询问精灵奶茶口味如何的念头烟消云散，眼神飘忽着不敢直视友人清澈的蓝瞳，却又时常游弋回到那片阴影中。他几乎是咕咚咕咚地灌下自己的那杯奶茶，而后仓促地逃出精灵的卧房。  
回到客房的时候，那种被什么东西重击的慌乱依然萦绕在心头久久不散。越是想要忽视，那种感觉就越是强烈。他为自己的状态感到困惑，直到入睡的最后一秒依然不解。


	7. 墙壁

也许是因为旅馆的床铺大多靠墙，也可能是露宿野外时背靠掩体更为安全，他不知不觉间就养成了靠着墙根睡觉的习惯。  
直到这一点成为了影响二人睡眠的重要因素，才被他发现是一个不小的问题。半夜差点从指挥官的床上掉下去的经历不少，他又总是把一床被子全部卷到自己身上，不仅害得自己热得喘不过气，还把精灵冻得只能去找另外的被子盖上——这一点是在第二天热醒之后发现的。他也不是没试过被精灵搂着睡，但那实在是太热了，而且容易擦枪走火。  
他打算让指挥官挪一挪床，好让两个人都能睡个安稳觉。精灵听罢沉思了一会，最终还是没答应，原因是伊修加德的墙壁非常冷，并且请求在晚上睡觉前想出解决办法。

“我来做你背后的墙吧。”精灵咬着他的耳朵说。这时正努力分出注意力，和还差一点就要流进眼睛里的汗水作斗争的他没能搞懂精灵的意思，只是把那当做又一句听不懂的床第之语。第二天醒来的时候他才明白，恋人确实如他所说，小心翼翼地用被子隔开两人的热度，又牢牢地护着他的后背，成为一堵和他共同入眠的墙了。


	8. 春

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强 制 联 动  
现代paro，设定直取，没有中间商赚差价（？

又是一个不知不觉就加班到将近凌晨的夜晚。尽管他没有一刻不想立刻回到温暖舒适的住所里，但饥饿和疲累拖慢了他的脚步。光微微用力摩擦手掌，努力加快摆动冻得有些僵硬的双腿。  
终于踏进了公寓的电梯里，他伸出几乎没有知觉的手指按下看不清数字的楼层。他用力闭上眼睛，稍稍伸展了一下腰背。方才的寒风吹得他双眼干涩，用哈欠挤出来的些许泪水终于让他稍微感觉好了些。他眨巴着眼睛，突然发现电梯门前显出一个劳累又没有精神的人影。  
这可不行。他努力站直，但凑近了电梯门也照不出他的表情有多糟糕。冰冻的手此刻成了最适合的醒神道具，他狠下心把它们贴紧脸颊，冻得眉毛都往上缩起来——好吧，至少不是往下耷拉的。他又捏了几下嘴角，一边看着上头屏幕的数字增大到合适的大小，他大概准备好了一个勉强过关的表情了吧？  
“叮——”  
他还没来得及抬脚，就被门外突然砸进来的一个高大的东西盖住了所有的视线和路线——他完全是被紧紧地圈在怀里了。熟悉的洗衣液香气和熟食的香味从面前柔软的布料里钻进鼻子，他下意识就放松了身体，后知后觉地发现自己的手已经环在身前一言不发的人身上。光看不见精灵的表情，只能感受到他身上带着室内的温度，贴着脸颊起伏的胸膛，还有贴在他耳边的发丝。  
他闭上眼，支撑着难得依赖他的恋人。  
“我也很想你。”  
即使是在这样寒冷的冬天，这里也栖息着他刚刚绽放的春天。


End file.
